ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireside Crusaders Webisodes: The 28 Funny Moments
Fireside Crusaders Webisodes: The 28 Funny Moments is a series of non-canon webisodes based on Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds.It is released in Japanese Dub as Net Movie Fireside Crusaders Allstars: 26 Core Medals! 28 Lead Comedians! (ネット版ファイアサイドクルセイダーズＡＬＬＳＴＡＲＳ:２６のコアメダル！２８主芸人！ Nettoban Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Orusutazu: Nijuroku no Koa Medaru! Nijuhachi no Shugeinin!).There are a total of 28 segements with 7 segments.Unlike other Net Movies,which has the segments arrange in cycles,the arrangement of the segments are random: *'Virtual'-Characters hanging out with a virtual/real person. *'Tamamori Shop'-Unexpected events happening in the Tamamori Shop. *'Advice Place'-Zoey and Hapihapitchi giving advice to a character. *'Information'-Informations about items/characters from the movie is highlighted. *'Date'-A female character ended up having a date as Katie gave advice. *'Lab'-Unexpected events happening in the lab. *'Quiz-'''A quiz show about the Medal Combos hosted by Harmonitchi with Juliette and Suujo as contestants. This net movie's (as with the other net movies) comedic nature is a contrast to it's accompanying movie's sad and sorrowful nature. Highlights from the movie are shown by Harmonitchi at the end of each segment. Webisodes 'Katie's Playdate' *Number: '''1' *File: Ptera *Format: Virtual *Code: Katie,Ptera,Virtual 'Suujo's Memory' *Number: 2''' *File: '''Kujaku *Format:' Tamamori Shop' *Code: Suujo,Kujaku,Tamamori Shop 'Sweetie Belle saw a Ghost!?' *Number: 3''' *File: '''Cheetah *Format: Advice Place *Code: Sweetie Belle,Cheetah,Advice Place 'Hate Dopant's Hate Ray' *Number: 4''' *File: '''Torikera *Format: Information *Code:Hate Dopant,Torikera,Information 'Cancer Zodiarts Wants a Friend!?' *Number: 5''' *File: '''Sasori *Format: Advice Place *Code: Cancer Zodiarts,Sasori,Advice Place 'Leo Zodiarts' New Job!?' *Number: 6''' *File: '''Cobra *Format: Tamamori Shop *Code: Leo Zodiarts,Cobra,Tamamori Shop 'Moriritchi's First Date!?' *Number: 7''' *File: '''Kuwagata *Format: Date *Code: Moriritchi,Kuwagata,Date 'Harmonitchi and the Melody Flute' *Number: 8''' *File: '''Shachi *Format: Information *Code: Harmonitchi,Shachi,Information 'The Newest Tama Profy!?' *Number: 9''' *File: '''Imagin *Format: Information *Code: Tama Profy,Imagin,Information 'Melodytchi's Melody Violin' *Number: 10 *File: Taka *Format: Advice Place *Code: Melodytchi,Taka,Advice Place 'Lovelitchi's Date Problem' *Number: 11 *File: Kani *Format: Date *Code: Lovelitchi,Kani,Date 'Milly the Genius!?' *Number: 12 *File: Sai *Format: Lab *Code: Milly,Sai,Lab 'Scootaloo Doesn't Like Dates!?' *Number: 13 *File: Zou *Format: Date *Code: Scootaloo,Zou,Date 'Apple Bloom Gave Up!?' *Number: 14 *File: Unagi *Format: Advice Place *Code: Apple Bloom,Unagi,Advice Place 'Time-mon's Stress Trouble' *Number: 15 *File: Tora *Format: Advice Place *Code: Time-mon,Tora,Advice Place 'Nemo's Bad Luck' *Number:' 16' *File: Kame *Format: Lab *Code: Nemo,Kame,Lab 'Tatoba is a Combo!?' *Number: 17 *File: Batta *Format: Lab *Code: Tatoba Combo,Batta,Lab (Tatoba,Tatoba,Tatoba) 'Scorpion Zodiarts Needs Beauty!?' *Number: 18 *File: Kamakiri *Format: Advice Place *Code: Scorpion Zodiarts,Kamakiri,Advice Place (Gata Gatakiriba Gatakiriba) 'Roaring Latoratah' *Number: 19 *File: Lion *Format: Quiz *Code: Latoratah Combo,Lion,Quiz (Lata Lata,Latoratah) 'Capricon Zodiarts Impresses His Crush' *Number: 20 *File: Shocker *Format: Lab *Code: Capricon Zodiarts,Shocker,Lab (Tamashii,Tamashii Tamashii.Rider Tamashii) 'Brave Tajador' *Number: 21 *File: Condor *Format: Quiz *Code: Tajador Combo,Condor,Quiz (Tajador) 'Nyz Needs Contact Lens!?' *Number: 22 *File: Wani *Format: Advice Place *Code: Nyx,Wani,Advice Place (Burakawani) 'Marine Shauta' *Number: 23 *File: Tako *Format: Quiz *Code: Shauta Combo,Tako,Quiz (Sha Sha Shauta,Sha Sha Shauta) 'Emily's Day Out' *Number: 24 *File: Gorilla *Format: Virtual *Code: Emily,Gorilla,Virtual (Sagohzo,Sagohzo) 'Raging Putotyra!!' *Number: 25 *File: Tyranno *Format: Quiz *Code: Putotyra Combo,Tyranno,Quiz (Putotyrannosaurus) 'New Combo-Sanibi' *Number: 26 *File: Ebi *Format: Information *Code: Sanibi Combo,Ebi,Information (Sanibi,Sanibi) 'Memetchi's Date' *Number: 27 *File: Xtra1 *Format: Date *Code: Memetchi,Xtra1,Date 'Counting All Sub Combos!!' *Number: 28 *File: Xtra2 *Format: Tamamori Shop *Code: Sub Combos,Xtra2,Tamamori Shop more coming soon... Category:Fanon Works Category:Net Movies